Lopping shears, often referred to as loppers, are typically used to cut branches and other plant growth from tress, shrubs, bushes, and other types of vegetation. In general, loppers include a cutting blade pivotally coupled to an anvil. The blade has a cutting edge for severing branches and vegetation. The anvil generally does not have a cutting edge; instead, the anvil maintains the position of the vegetation to be cut by the blade. A first handle is connected to the blade and a second handle is connected to the anvil. Movement of the handles pivots the blade and anvil between an open and a closed position.
A branch or other vegetation may be cut with loppers by pivoting the anvil and blade to the open position with the handles. In the open position a section of vegetation may be placed between the anvil and the cutting blade. When the first handle is pivoted toward the second handle, the blade pivots toward the anvil and forces the vegetation into contact with the anvil. The anvil stabilizes the position of the vegetation, and as the handles are pivoted further toward one another, the cutting edge of the blade is forced through the vegetation to sever the vegetation.
To provide a lopper having the capacity to cut easily vegetation such as thick branches, the handles of the lopper must be sufficiently long. As the length of the handles is increased, however, the handles of some known loppers may bend or otherwise become deformed. What is needed, therefore, is an improved lopping shears.